girlbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomohiro Tomoshida
Tomohiro Tomoshida is a 2nd year student at Phoebelandia Private Academy. He is a very skilled poker dealer as he has been doing it since he was a young child. Appearance Tomohiro is a short boy with black hair. He wears a rarely seen variant of the Phoebelandia Private Academy issued uniform which is reserved for poker dealers: a purple vest with white trim lining the cuffs and collar, a black shirt underneath the vest, black pants and the academy’s issued footwear which is brown loafers with black soles. Personality Tomohiro is a very kind and friendly person most of the time. But when he is a dealer during games, he keeps his absolute neutrality intact. Tomohiro is strict on the outcome of each game and when a player begs for a rematch Tomohiro says no. Tomohiro comes off as an annoying person at first, but there is another side to him. In truth, Tomohiro is an excellent gambler but does not take extremely large risks. This is what makes Tomohiro a very compelling character indeed. Story Year 1 Terano and Daisuke Tomoshida dropped off Tomohiro at Phoebelandia Private Academy. They led him to Violet Class where Tomohiro met his teacher for the first time. Terano and Daisuke tell the teacher about themselves, say goodbye to Tomohiro and leave. Being without his parents made Tomohiro very nervous, because he had never been in a school far away from home. To ease the homesickness, Tomohiro joined the Election Management Committee to remember being a poker dealer at Tomoshida Companies. After reading his resume, Kyary Pamyushida, the head of the election committee at that time, accepted Tomohiro as a poker dealer and gave him the job. As Tomohiro was walking down a hallway, he met Kaiya Yamashida, who challenged him to a gamble. It was going to be a 3-round game and whoever won 2/3 rounds would be declared the winner. Kaiya bet a Yamashida teabowl that was worth over $160,000,000,000. In the first round, Kaiya won, but in the next 2 rounds, Tomohiro won and was declared the winner. Kaiya cried her eyes out, saying that the teabowl was a very important Yamashida heirloom and was willing to pay anything to get it back. Tomohiro, being the kind and friendly person that he is, gave the teabowl back to Kaiya for no cost at all. Because of this, Kaiya considered Tomohiro a friend. Year 2 Terano and Daisuke made their yearly visit to Phoebelandia Academy and saw Tomohiro there. Tomohiro was so happy to see his parents once again and hugged them. He told them all about what life was like at the academy, but to his surprise, Terano said that they were going to take him back to Kekes State School. Tomohiro was shocked and begged them to let him stay at Phoebelandia Academy, to which Terano and Daisuke accepted. Student Council President, Lozen Waeyrsshida, walked into the room and challenged Tomohiro to a game. If Tomohiro lost he would have to become her personal housekeeper and if Lozen lost she would be Tomohiro’s personal housekeeper. The stakes were $20,000,000. Tomohiro lost the game, but Kaiya gave him the money to pay off his debt and Tomohiro was no longer a Fido. Terano and Daisuke gave Tomohiro a big hug and said they were glad he was not a housekeeper for long. Lozen was very impressed. At the next student council election, Tomohiro was chosen to be the tresurer. Tomohiro sent a letter to his parents regarding the wonderful news, and they sent a letter back saying that they were extremely proud of him. In his second year, Tomohiro had become a more formidable gambler and never ceased to amaze Lozen.